


Paying in Leias

by DraceDomino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bukakke, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Goggles - Freeform, MILFs, Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Twi'leks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: When Hera is stuck at an Imperial blockade, she needs to get creative to get the Ghost through. The only solution? Offer herself up as payment for a small group of soldiers to be enjoyed.





	

Paying in Leias  
-By Drace Domino

Even when the Imperials weren’t actively hunting them, they still somehow found a way to be a massive pain in the ass. That thought rolled through Hera’s mind while she sat at the checkpoint, waiting in a line of ships and wondering just how she’d manage to get out of it. The ace pilot of the Rebellion was alone on that particular mission; the others all off on some adventure that they were expecting a swift extraction from once things were finished. They were going to need a ride and they were relying on her...and here she was, idle behind a freighter and right in front of a garbage ship.

“This isn’t good…” Hera drummed her fingers against the controls of her ship, biting down on her bottom lip as she pondered her options. Attempt to rush the barricade and make a break for hyperspace? Too many Imperial ships about, and she had no one to work the guns. Sit in line and hope that her fake credentials could get her through? As soon as the make and model of the Ghost came up on their screens they’d be immediately ordered to impound it. Try to turn around and find another way through? Kanan and the others were counting on her, and she couldn’t risk running into yet another blockade. With a sigh rising within the Twi’Lek’s throat the woman came to a quick realization; the only way out of her current situation that she could think of. It would be a simple and effective way to get her ship through, though it might be a bit...uncomfortable. Casually her hand reached out to activate her comm link once more, and she contacted the nearby station with the sweetest and most seductive tone she had on offer.

“Imperial control station?” She asked, letting the words drip from her mouth in the sweetest fashion possible. “I’m really in a hurry...and I was wondering if we could speed things up.” She paused for a brief second, before speaking up once more. She had only heard of this secret code before and had never actually tried it, but if the Rebellion’s intel was true it was a surefire way to pay an alternate fee while moving through Imperial blockades. “I’d like to pay you...in Leias.”

There was a brief few seconds of silence over the line, before a voice greeted her over the other end. It was short and to the point, keeping professional despite the proposition that had just been made.

“Understood, Captain.” It spoke simply and quickly. “We will send a boarding party right over to collect the payment.” After the communication line was broken Hera just blinked; leaning back in her chair and staring ahead at the distant blockade. This...this was definitely a new one, and she moved a hand up to pull her fingers down the back of her head, over the top of one of her leku.

“...I can’t believe that actually worked.” She spoke aloud, and found herself idly nibbling on her bottom lip. It had been a code that one of the Rebellion’s allies had been working on pushing through much of the Imperial infrastructure, a form of secret payment that a surprising number of agents were clued in on. Named for the woman that had laid the groundwork, “Paying in Leias” was a simple transaction used by Rebels, smugglers, and bounty hunters alike.

Safe, no-questions-asked access through Imperial blockades...in return for pussy.

Hera had never paid in Leias, but she was about to. And already she was feeling the faintest shivers of excitement within the confines of her baggy piloting pants.

\--

The captain of the Ghost stood at the docking bay of her ship, her hands folded behind her back as she waited for her guests to arrive. She wasn’t sure just how many would show up, but from what she had heard from other pilots who had paid in Leias the numbers tended to vary. Sabine’s old friend Ketsu had once only had to fuck a single Imperial officer in order to gain safe passage, while on the other hand there was a rumor going around that Mon Mothma had once allowed nearly twenty men to enjoy her. From what Hera had heard, the Imperials themselves had their own policy of figuring out how many men would be worth a given ship’s safe passage, and their own system of deciding who got to enjoy the willing slut offering herself up. Small and inconspicuous vessels typically didn’t require a significant payment while larger ones usually took more, and it was the first time that Hera was actively wishing that her ship was just a little bit smaller.

Needless to say, she was nervous when the airlock door slid open, and she saw the men that were piling out ready to collect their payment.

Four, five, six, seven...Hera’s throat tightened as they kept stepping out, some of them dressed in the outfits of Imperial officers while some simply Stormtroopers. In the very end there was ten of them that disembarked from the docked ship, and they were already all looking at the green skinned Twi’Lek standing before them. Underneath their piercing gaze Hera couldn’t help but fidget a little, but before she was able to speak up one of the Imperials stole the moment from her.

“I suppose you’ll do. You don’t dress very flattering, though.” He scoffed; an egotistical pomp of a man that wasn’t at all different from what most people expected from Imperials. “Especially for a Twi’Lek...I thought your kind were mostly strippers.”

“I assure you, Sir.” Hera bit her tongue briefly while she bowed from the waist, wanting to seem gracious, inviting, and accommodating. “Underneath the pilot gear, you’ll enjoy every bit of your payment. Would you...like to get started?”

“I suppose so.” The officer mused, and gazed to the other nine soldiers he had boarded with. “These men are all upstanding Imperial citizens that have earned this time as a bonus. Lead them to your quarters, and do...whatever it is you do. When you’re finished they’ll radio for me to pick them up again, and we will escort you to the other edge of the blockade.”

“You’re not joining them, Sir?” Hera tried to hide her relief at that, firmly not looking forward to letting someone so very...Imperial inside of her. The officer looked flummoxed for a moment, and Hera could witness one of the other officers behind him hiding a small chuckle.

“I...am not permitted to join.” He murmured, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Good day to you, Ma’am.” With that, the haughty, stuck-up officer turned on a heel and made his way back through the airlock, boarding his own ship once more. As soon as it unlocked from the Ghost and took off into the air Hera breathed a sigh of relief, looking around to nine other men that were left behind. The officers were smiling at her and the Stormtroopers were offering her their gaze, but it wasn’t until Hera spoke up that they all began to follow.

“Well!” She clapped her hands together, and gestured for them to walk along with her. “Now that your stuffy boss is gone, let’s have some fun!”

Some of the soldiers chuckled at the comment about their boss, and they all eagerly stepped behind her. While they walked the sound of Stormtrooper armor pieces clattering to the floor could be heard; the noise of half of the men stripping down in preparation for their fun. And as they walked, Hera once more felt a rush of excitement through her own nervousness and hesitation. Sure, nine was still a lot of men...but the Ghost was a big ship and the toll for it couldn’t of been low. Her ship, and her crew for that matter, were worth far more cocks than that.

When she thought of how much her family meant to her, there weren’t enough Leias in the world that would be too much to pay.

\--

Once Hera was in her quarters surrounded by nine men she didn’t know, the reality of her situation began to set in. By that point nearly all of them had stripped out of their armor or at least their pants, and despite what the officer had said previously it seemed like they had plenty of appreciation for Hera in her pilot outfit. Nine stiff human lengths ranging from pale to dark were exposed before her, each one ready to take their part of the payment in order to give the Ghost safe passage. Hera, turning to face the crowd with a blush lining against her green cheeks, finally spoke up in a slightly nervous voice.

“Heh...you’ll have to bear with me, boys, this is my first time paying in Leias.” She chuckled, and started to lower herself down to her knees. “How...How about some blowjobs to start? Does that sound good?” The noises of excitement that filled the room were a clear sign they were all happy about that offer, and Hera nodded in agreement. After pulling her hands away from her thick driving gloves and tossing them aside she moved to service the first two that came up to her; her green hands reaching out to wrap surprisingly warm, soft fingers around their cocks.

It was odd, gripping lengths of men she had never met before, but it was still strange and exciting enough that she could feel her own folds moisten at the notion. Still fully dressed the woman moved forward and wrapped her mouth around the closest tip to her, sealing her lips around a pink human cockhead and teasing her tongue around it in a sweeping circle. Immediately the taste of cock filled her mouth and it only made her burn all the hotter, her hands tightening on two shafts as she began to pump them in slow and steady paces. She could already tell that she was going to enjoy earning her safe passage more than she had expected, from the moisture building between her thighs to the shivers running across her sensitive leku. After all, she was no teenaged slut that was in over her head...she was an older woman, an experienced soldier and a pilot...that was in over her head.

It was hard to tell as much, though, for she was working several members like a professional already. The boys were all starting to surround her while she pulled her mouth down on one particularly thick and tasty cock, letting her tongue caress back and forth across it before popping off to treat another. She repeated the process several times; slurping and sucking on one dick before another was offered up to her, taking a taste of each and letting everyone feel her mouth for a little bit. Her hands alternated as well; by now already webbed with spit from her eager sucking, and she pumped cock after cock to keep her visitors hard and ready for their further adventures. The lenses of the goggles braced on her forehead were already marred with a few ribbons of spit that slipped down across her forehead and even along the side of her nose, making her quickly look like the messy slut she was ready to be. When she leaned her head back and opened her mouth up wide several of the men took that as an opportunity to bounce their cocks on her outstretched tongue; at one point three of them at the same time were all slapping her open mouth with their meat. A few more cocktips rubbed up and down her sensitive leku and she shuddered in excitement from it; the contact striking her as sensual and erotic just as it would any of her kind. Leku were typically meant to be looked at rather than touched, but when they were...it was all an already wet Twi’Lek could do to hold on in an attempt to prevent spinning into aroused madness.

“Mmmph...sllllrp…” Wet, happy noises started to flow from Hera’s throat as she worked on cock after cock, sucking them joyfully one after the other as the boys offered up their units to her. Each one of them were nicer to her than the officer was earlier, giving her content smiles or grateful grunts, and several of them commenting on how attractive she was. One of the Stormtroopers, a lad that looked like he was fresh from his hometown and only barely eighteen, trembled as Hera throated his length until her nose pressed in against his lap. When she pulled back off of his cock she looked up at his blushing features, and spoke up with a charming smile before going back to work. “See what an older woman can do for you, son?”

Needless to say, he was as speechless as she was afterwards, but for entirely different reasons. Eventually the men all had their cocks covered in spit and excitement, but a mouth and two hands could only do so much for nine pricks eager for release. It wasn’t a surprise when one of the officers knelt down behind Hera and began stripping her out of her clothes, but when they reached for the fabric her hips bucked from excitement and she offered a lewd moan into the room. More comments about her beauty as well as her joy filled the room around her; praising not just how appealing she was but how...eager she seemed to be making this payment. Some even suggested that it wasn’t her first time paying in Leias after all, but her mouth was wrapped around a particularly large, dark cock and wasn’t able to refute that statement.

Up and over her head and down past her Leku, Hera’s shirt was removed from her body and tossed casually aside by the man behind her. Hands immediately reached down to grope at her breasts through her bra, squeezing and teasing her and making her shudder all the more lividly. Soon the bra snapped free and her mature green breasts were exposed, showing nipples that were clearly sticking out from a sensation of intense arousal. The snap of her leather belt going undone followed, but before her pants were pulled down the man behind her stuffed his hand down the front, past her waistline and into her panties, his fingers moving straight for her pale, green slit.

She groaned, a half muted noise thanks to a cock wedged in her mouth, but she bucked her hips hard to grind her pussy into the fingers penetrating her. The officer had properly read her body to judge that two fingers were enough for her wet hole, and now she was squeezing him, milking him as if giving a promise of what she’d soon do to his cock. While she was fingered the officer’s thumb moved forward to pepper back and forth over her clit, teasing it to send excited little shivers over her entire body.

“I’ve heard Twi’Leks are totally hairless down there.” One of the Stormtroopers observed, his cock still glistening with spit and with a bit of precum. His shaft was still being furiously pumped by Hera, rubbed back and forth in wet, firm strikes. “What’s she like, boss?”

“Don’t know if it’s Twi’Leks or just this one, but her pussy’s smooth. Smooth...and tight.” The officer grinned, and hooked his fingers even deeper into Hera’s hungry hole. Even he groaned in excitement at the thought of fucking her, and rocked his hips forward to grind his cock against her backside. “She’s...fucking amazing, isn’t she? This is the best woman we’ve ever had.”

Praise was praise, even if it was from a group of nine Imperials that were about to gangbang her, and Hera blushed at their words. While she kept riding those probing fingers she sucked down on the eighteen year old’s cock once more, slurping back and forth and even moving her hands to the base of his shaft. She gave him her full and undivided attention in the moment since she sensed he was near his peak, and sure enough he didn’t last long underneath her attentions. With her fingers interlocked and jerking up and down on his cock, her mouth pressed down against her thumbs, Hera easily pushed the young man into an orgasmic explosion that filled her mouth. His cock twitched and her tongue was bathed in a sudden flavor of tasty cream, the spunk of a young human as he groaned and shivered within her. She swallowed in two hungry gulps, throat swelling as she did so, and when he began to finish up she still didn’t let him go. Her hands tightened and she sucked, teased, flicked her tongue back and forth over his tip...begging, coaxing, demanding more of his squirt.

The men were talking again, speaking of how hungry she was, what a craven cockslut she was, and how much she loved the taste of cum. And they were right. By the time the eighteen year old popped his member off of her mouth the men were clapping him on the back, and as Hera looked up at him and licked her lips of his creamy release she could hear them offer their congratulations.

“Good job, cadet! Someone had his first blowjob!” A few of them laughed playfully at their youngest member, but it was all in jest. They weren’t too much unlike any crew of Rebels, now that Hera had some time to spend with them. And it was only natural that, surrounded by such a comfortable group of horny young men, that she slid her hands down to her waistband and began to push her pants towards her knees.

“All right, boys, now that we’re all started…” She murmured, her pussy still clenching and squeezing on two fingers shoved deep within her. “Let’s make sure you’ve got plenty of stories to tell back on your ship! Enough to make that prick boss of yours plenty jealous!”

More laughing, more cheers, and more hands as Hera’s nearly-naked body was pulled into the swarm of horny, happy soldiers.

\--

It was nearly two hours later and they were still going strong. In that time Hera had thrown herself into cliches of Twi’Lek life that she had never imagined would overtake her, that her people were sluts, strippers, and whores...that they were an easy few set of holes for any horny man to enjoy. Any Twi’Lek woman, especially one as beautiful as her, had fought against such stereotypes in order to be taken seriously by others. And now, with profound enthusiasm, she relished in them all.

So many hours later, and all she wore now were her boots and her goggled helmet. The goggles remained on her forehead and her boot laces were mostly untied, but nobody had the energy to strip those last pieces of clothing away considering they weren’t needed to properly enjoy her. In the past two hours she had been fucked in every last one of her holes by every one of those glorious men, and had handled more than one at a time in ways she had never dreamed of before. Pinned between two of them while they shared her pussy and her ass was one thing, but a whole new form of excitement had overtaken her when they pushed her to the bed and ran drills on her pussy, giving each one of them ten thrusts before switching out for another soldier. She was the absolute object of their attention and they fucked her like a well oiled machine, making it very clear that while it was a first for her, it wasn’t for most of them. The only exception was the sweet eighteen year old Stormtrooper that had gone along with them, and when she had slid her already cum-filled pussy onto his cock for the first time they all congratulated him on losing his virginity to the sexiest older woman he had ever met. Even Hera, as she rode him while sucking and jerking on four other cocks, made sure to give him a teasing wink.

“First time, huh?” She had spoke with a line of spit connecting her lips to the tip of a big, dark dick. “First timers don’t get to pull out. And the young man, just like all of his fellow Imperials, came inside of her. She was given load after load of sticky white cream into every last one of her holes, and every time they filled her up she found herself craving more and more. The more men that came in her ass the easier it was for the next one to fuck her, and when it felt like her pussy was overflowing with cream they made her squeeze it all out onto her open palm and lick it up with a big, greedy swipe of her tongue. Everything they did, everything they made her do...she relished in it. When she had first made the decision to pay in Leias she was nervous about the proposition, but now? Well, she was jealous of Mon Mothma, that was for sure.

“Ffffffuck, yes! Right there, right there! Ohh, you boys are going to completely break me!” Hera cried out, her lust-filled voice filling the Ghost as she was braced on her hands and knees. This time two cocks were filling her, and both were stuffed straight into her tight green pussy. Stretched more than ever before, she somehow managed to accommodate both dicks driving in and out of her at the same time, making her thighs tremble and goosebumps line her arms. Seven more men stood in a circle and watched as two of their friends shared the same fuckhole, each one of them utterly fascinated by the look of hungry desire over the Twi’Lek’s face. Whether this woman was a remarkable slut to begin with or she was simply fulfilling the duty of her species they didn’t know and they didn’t care; they were just eagerly awaiting for their own turn. When Hera would cum it would always be violent and immeasurably joyful for her, sending the woman to squirting wide arcs of her delight as she was fucked and filled. She screamed until she was hoarse and the next load of cum swallowed down always made her throat feel better, a soothing balm so she could scream for them to claim her some more.

Sometimes, she was made firmly airtight, with one cock lodged in all three of her holes. In those moments she rapidly jerked off another two dicks to cover slightly more than half of her visitors, giving each one of them a bit of pleasure while they pistoned in and out of her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she shuddered at the exhilaration, drinking in the smell of sweat-laced desire and relishing in their grunts of joy. She loved being savored, being claimed, being made to suck and slurp and gulp down cum, so much so that she was disappointed when she heard one of the men’s communicator go off.

“Captain, are you finished? The girl has earned her passage for sure by now.” It was the voice of the snotty officer from before, a man that thoroughly didn’t know what he was missing. Hera herself reached out and snatched the communicator from the soldier’s hand, pulling it up to her mouth and speaking with her mouth half-stuffed with cock.

“Mmmph...shhhorry, m’not done with them yet.” She murmured, and gave a long, loud moan into the comm just to drive home the fun they were having. “Gimme...Gimme two more hoursh…”

And with that, she tossed the communicator to the bed and threw herself into it once more. It was two more hours by the time they were finally finished, and each man had exhausted himself in fucking Hera long and deep and enjoying everything she had to offer. The depths of her pussy, the tight clench of her ass, the wet and sloppy delight of her mouth...a slutty Twi’Lek had so much to be enjoyed, and they took advantage of everything. And when they were nearing the end, switching out her holes and fucking her to their last climaxes, one of the officers moved his hands out to reach for Hera’s goggles. He slid them over her eyes and smirked as they grew large underneath the lenses, and when he spoke up she didn’t even hesitate to obey.

“Lay on your back, dear.” He offered, his tone surprisingly respectful considering he was an Imperial that had spent the last four hours plunging his cock into her well-used holes. “We’ve a treat for you before we go.”

Hera did just that. Her nearly naked body fell back on the mattress, her goggles over her eyes and her unlaced boots still hanging against her feet. She had a full belly and an even fuller pussy and ass, each hole leaking lines of cum from her entrances. Without hesitation Hera let one of her hands drop down to her slit to begin fingering herself, plunging her digits into her warm, wet hole and watching as the men started to surround her. When she realized what their parting gift would be she shuddered in another violent climax, and her voice filled the air with a tone that was hoarse enough that she needed another load to soothe it.

“Yes, yes...all...all over them! F...Fuck, you boys…! You’re...You’re wonderful!”

It was perhaps the most violent climax of all as the nine men surrounded her and jerked off on her leku. Those long tendrils hanging down from her head were sensitive and raw after so much excitement, and though they had been caressed and fondled most of the men had been cautious enough to know that those tendrils were more vulnerable than most parts of her. They weren’t handlebars and they hadn’t been used as such, leaving them still relatively raw to the sensations that started to pour over her. Now, load after load of cum...all of it being directed down to those sensitive muscles that were connected deeply in her most primal points of pleasure. Streaks of cream painted both of her leku; sometimes squirting wide and landing against her goggles, giving her a veil of white to look through while she drove her fingers deep against her raw, aching cunt. She screamed, she begged, and she squirted while she was the object of their attention. Her nipples were sensitive and stiff under their touch, and her leku shivered while she was blasted with their cream. Goosebumps lined her entire body as she became their rampant and depraved spot to squirt upon, and when the final man had finished she was wearing a veil of white streaks that marked up and down both of those long green tendrils. Some of the cum lined up with the lighter markings on her leku, while some of it simply clung to her in a sticky mess...but all of it made her absolutely quiver in excitement, pleasure, and satisfaction.

“All right, men, time to go.” One of the officers spoke up, and let his hand drop to pat Hera tenderly on the head. “Ma’am, thanks for your service to the Empire. We’ll make sure that your ship is escorted to the other edge of the barricade.”

“T...Thank...thanks…” Hera simply groaned, twitched, and spasmed in a tiny aftershock of orgasm. The officer merely chuckled a bit, and spoke up in an understanding tone.

“I’ll...suggest that we tractor your ship there, ma’am. Give you a few more minutes to collect yourself.”

Hera couldn’t argue with that. As the Imperials left the way they came the pilot of the Ghost was left a shivering mass of pleasure, glazed with cum and filled in all of her holes. Even as she heard the airlock open and close once more she was scooping cum away from her goggles and moving it down, pressing it against her full, hungry lips and enjoying the flavor anew. She hadn’t even begun to wipe the cum off her leku yet; she knew that would certainly lead to yet another thrashing orgasm.

With a wide smile on her lips Hera took a deep and satisfied breath, content that she managed to successfully traverse the Imperial blockade. She certainly hadn’t done it quickly, but...it had been a lot of fun.

And now, she found herself wondering what other places in the galaxy accepted Leias as a form of currency. Surely, Imperials couldn’t be the only ones.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Wars Rebels story! Hera hits my buttons.
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
